El pasado llama
by Freeandbored
Summary: Henri ha decidido aceptar la invitación para asistir a la boda de su hermano, todo bien de no ser porque se encontrará con una persona a quien creyó haber dejado en el pasado. ¿Será cierto que donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan? (Luxembourgo x nyo Hong Kong / NedTai)
1. Aquí vamos

Nota: Este tal vez sea un fic largo pero no creo que pase de los 6 capítulos. Es un drama casi de telenovela por eso a veces podrá parecer exagerado.

Ya saben: Henri= Luxemburgo / Ling= nyo Hong Kong / Lars= Holanda / Mei= Taiwán / Marcello = Seborga / Soo-jin = nyo South Korea

**I. Aquí vamos**

"Bueno, aquí voy" dijo Henri saliendo del hotel donde estaba hospedado desde la noche anterior. Era la primera vez en 7 años que regresaba a su ciudad natal. Sí había estado en el país un par de veces, pero no había puesto un pie en su ciudad. Debía admitir que no estaba allí por gusto ni por una falsa nostalgia, sino porque su hermano mayor iba a casarse. Henri sonrió solo de pensar en la idea. ¿Quién lo diría? Lars se casaría con su novia de toda la vida, Mei Wang.

Al pensar en eso, Henri tuvo una rara sensación en el estómago mucho peor a la que sintió mientras viajaba en el avión. Hizo un esfuerzo por respirar profundo y callar de una vez todos esos pensamientos negativos que revoloteaban como mariposas en su cabeza.

Cuando recibió la invitación, lo pensó durante varios días, pues eso implicaba volver a casa. Siempre tuvo la intención de regresar, pero sus ocupaciones absorbían cada segundo de su tiempo. Cuando no era un rodaje, era un evento o una sesión de fotos y él quería dar lo mejor de sí ya que había llegado tan lejos. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano tenía que volver por una u otra cosa, y enfrentar todos esos fantasmas del pasado que lo acechaban desde entonces.

Sintió un imperceptible temblor en las manos y en las piernas. ¿Qué tal si _ella_ estaba ahí? Pensó sin querer pronunciar su nombre. Y en ese momento, tuvo ganas de inventarse una excusa y volver de regreso a su vida presente. Su hermano y su cuñada lo comprenderían, claro. Maldijo en silencio, por qué su agente había rechazado ese pequeño papel que le ofrecieron para una película.

"Lo siento, Henri. Tienes que descansar, al menos por unos meses. Has trabajado sin parar por 4 años, además ¿no crees que tu hermano estará feliz de que estés presente en un día tan importante?" le dijo en ese tono maternal tan odioso.

Y Henri terminó aceptando un medio año de descanso. Giró los ojos solo de acordarse y también se sintió infantil haciendo un berrinche cuando en realidad sólo se preocupaba por él. Al menos ella era la única que sabía dónde estaba, pensó poniéndose una gorra y ajustándose los lentes oscuros. De cualquier manera era mucho más famoso en el extranjero que en su propia tierra y mantenía su vida privada bajo la más rigurosa discreción, su reputación era impecable.

Henri salió del hotel con paso titubeante. Caminó un poco desorientado por las calles que ya no recordaba tan bien como creía. La pequeña ciudad que lo vio crecer, ahora lucía distinta. Parecía más poblada, algunas calles estaban bastante cambiadas, y los establecimientos eran modernos. Le pareció que no habían pasado 7 años sino veinte. La pizzería donde muchas veces quedó con sus amigos luego de la escuela ahora era un restaurante italiano. Tuvo ganas de entrar y preguntar por Marcello y Soo-jin, pero quizás era mejor ir paso a paso.

Y por fin, se encontró frente al edificio donde vivía su hermano. Henri se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer, pero ya estaba ahí, ya no había modo de huir. Tocó la puerta y Lars abrió en seguida. Ambos hermanos se quedaron uno frente al otro mirándose sin reaccionar hasta que finalmente sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo. Los mensajes ocasionales y las publicaciones en redes sociales no eran lo mismo que verse en persona.

"Me alegra que hayas decidido venir" dijo Lars con esa timidez que lo invadía cuando deseaba expresar sus sentimientos.

"No me lo perdería por nada" replicó Henri con toda la sinceridad posible.

La relación con su hermano mayor siempre fue muy estrecha, formada por una complicidad y camaradería inquebrantables, a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Aunque en los últimos años se habían distanciado y perdido un poco la confianza. Ya no eran los dos niños que compartían habitación y platicaban hasta quedarse dormidos.

"Henri, ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte? Qué bueno que pudiste venir" dijo Mei, abrazándolo.

"A mí también me da gusto volver a verlos" dijo.

Los observó con verdadero gusto, ahora estaba menos inquieto.

"¿Te estás quedando donde mis padres?" preguntó Lars.

"No, qué va. Me estoy hospedando en un hotel. De hecho son los primeros a los que vengo a ver. Ya sabes que me comunico seguido con ellos, pero primero quiero prepararme mentalmente para el interrogatorio" dijo haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

La pareja sonrió al ver que Henri no había cambiado tanto durante esos años. Todavía decía las cosas con cuidado, pero ahora parecía mucho más seguro de sí mismo. Lo invitaron a comer con ellos, pues había llegado justo a tiempo y Mei había preparado su especialidad. Conversaron alegremente sobre los últimos años, sus películas y también sobre la boda.

Henri estaba tan a gusto, que ni siquiera se acordó de por qué no quería estar ahí. Quizás era el calor de hogar o el exquisito guiso que acababa de degustar, o la compañía, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía bienvenido. Con todo, creyó que tal vez ya había superado sus problemas del pasado. Tomó un sorbo de café pensando que sería fácil quedarse ahí incluso después de la boda. El teléfono de Mei sonó y ella contestó el mensaje, después miró a Lars y dijo:

"Conejito, no olvides que mañana temprano iré con las chicas a probarnos los vestidos. Ling me lo acaba de recordar"

Al escuchar ese anuncio, Henri comenzó a toser regando café en su pantalón. La pareja se arrepintió de haberla nombrado en su presencia.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Mei.

"Está bien. Fue mi culpa" dijo todavía tosiendo, ignorando lo que los tres sabían y que él pensaba, no debía arruinarles el momento. Cambió el tema como si nada y ellos le siguieron la corriente.

Cuando Henri estaba por irse, Lars lo acompañó hasta la puerta y le habló en voz baja:

"Su hermana viene mañana. ¿Estarás bien?"

"Claro. No pasa nada. No te preocupes"

Sin embargo esa noche, no pudo dormir. Dio vueltas en su habitación hasta entrada la madrugada. No podía decidir si estaba ansioso, asustado o feliz por verla otra vez aunque ya nada volviera a ser como antes. Se sintió tan patético pensando en eso, la última vez que por casualidad veía publicaciones de sus amigos, se sorprendió al verla abrazada a un muchacho así que probablemente no estaba sola, mientras que él no había podido encontrar el consuelo ni en los brazos de las modelos y actrices más atractivas con las que había salido.

Nadie era como Ling.

Ling había sido su mejor amiga de la infancia. Su primer amor.


	2. Cuando era feliz

**Marcello = aph Seborga / Soo-jin = nyo South Korea

**II. Cuando era feliz**

"Eres muy fotogénico, Henri. De verdad pareces un modelo profesional" dijo Ling admirando sus fotografías.

"¿Eso crees?"

"Por supuesto. Eres un niño bonito ¿recuerdas? Aunque estás un poco flaco…" comentó ella en broma.

Henri sonrió al verla satisfecha con el resultado de tan duro trabajo. Era un proyecto que consistía en hacer una revista escolar que hablara de los eventos más importantes y la comunidad estudiantil; por lo cual necesitaban también a alguien que posara para la portada y algunas fotografías más. Fue Ling la que propuso a Henri como modelo.

"Vamos, hazlo por mí, soy tu novia" dijo haciendo un puchero. "Además eres bastante popular con las chicas, seguro que así sí compran la revista"

"¿Estás celosa?" preguntó tomándola de la cintura.

"Ni lo sueñes" dijo sonriendo y pellizcándole la mejilla.

Henri terminó aceptando solo por la primera parte de la petición. Ella no mentía, en realidad él era muy popular, y es que Henri no solo era apuesto e inteligente sino que contaba con un gran carisma como si fuera un príncipe de cuento. Varias chicas le daban chocolates en San Valentín o regalos en Navidad, trataban de llamar su atención de algún modo, hasta que Henri y Ling empezaron a quedar. Él no tenía ojos para nadie más que para ella.

En un principio, Ling era muy ajena a los sentimientos de Henri, daba por hecho que su amistad no podría llegar a otro nivel, ni siquiera por el constante coqueteo ni los chistes subidos de tono. Es más ni le había pasado por la cabeza que él pudiera sentir algo por ella diferente de una amistad.

Se conocían desde que tenían 7 años, cuando la familia de Ling se mudó al lado y terminó asistiendo a la misma escuela que él. Al principio ninguno de los dos reparó en el otro. Henri siempre estaba con su inseparable amigo Marcello, mientras que Ling trataba de acostumbrarse a su nuevo entorno y a su nuevo grupo de segundo de primaria. Aunque su amistad empezó sin demasiadas ceremonias. Fue fácil, ya que se veían todos los días y algunas veces los padres de él la llevaban a la escuela.

Pero Henri no desarrolló sentimientos por Ling sino hasta entrada la pubertad y quizá la primera vez que tuvo verdadera conciencia de su enamoramiento fue cuando Ling llegó emocionada a su casa, contándole que su padre le había dado una nueva cámara fotográfica. A ella siempre le había apasionado la fotografía, pero su cámara vieja estaba dañada. Tanto le rogó a su padre por una nueva que finalmente logró convencerlo. Le tomó fotos a cualquiera que se dejara.

"Mira, encontré _infraganti_ a los tortolitos" le dijo Ling a Henri mostrándole una foto donde aparecía Lars y Mei platicando en el patio.

Henri ya lo había visto venir desde el mismo momento en que Lars se ofreció a cortar el césped de los vecinos. Muchas veces vio a Mei salir de su casa con una jarra de limonada y dos vasos, y se sentaba junto a Lars por un buen rato para conversar, además casi siempre lo invitaba a comer.

Ling le dijo entre risas: "Papá está tan molesto, dice que tu hermano se robó a mi hermana".

Henri también se rio, pensando que entonces su padre se pondría el doble de furioso si se enteraba de que él quería robarse a su otra hija. No se lo dijo, lo guardó como un secreto. A partir de ese momento, Ling le parecía tan cercana y a la vez tan lejana. La situación se complicó cuando Ling tuvo un novio y junto con él una serie de rompimientos y reconciliaciones, además de un breve distanciamiento con Henri, pero él simplemente lo aceptó sin quejas.

"Acaba de terminar con Adam… de nuevo, es tu oportunidad" le contó Marcello.

"No puedo aprovecharme de esa situación"

"Si no lo haces, ella volverá con ese tipo. Mi primita puede ser bastante imprudente cuando quiere y lo sabes" sentenció Soo-jin.

Después de mucho meditarlo y discutirlo con sus amigos, Henri supuso que tenían algo de razón, pues era cierto que siempre estaban terminando y volviendo. No era sano.

"Está bien, lo haré" dijo Henri, ya harto de las insistencias. "¿Y ustedes para cuándo?"

Marcello y Soo-jin se miraron el uno al otro avergonzados, le dijeron que se callara y se metiera en sus asuntos como si ellos no estuvieran pendientes de lo que pasaba entre Henri y Ling.

Henri pensó que tal vez la encontraría en una situación vulnerable, pero también quería salvarla de ese ir y venir tan molesto. La esperó a la salida de clases y ambos se fueron a casa caminando. Ling se veía triste y molesta, aunque fuera la tercera vez en el mes que terminaba con Adam.

"La verdad no sé ni por qué me siento mal. Esto debe ser definitivo, no quiero volver con él" dijo más como para sí misma.

"No tienes que hacerlo"

"Pero ya lo hice dos veces"

"¿Y no te gustaría estar con otra persona?" preguntó Henri con el alama en un hilo, sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría por la boca.

"¿Cómo quién?"

"Pues… ¿qué tal yo?" dijo, arrepintiéndose en el acto, pero ya estaba dicho y sería muy cobarde al retractarse.

Ling se detuvo y lo miró por largo rato, en silencio, como si hubiera escuchado el absurdo más grande de la vida. Le dio un golpecito en el brazo preguntándole si estaba bromeando o hablando en serio. Por fin él admitió que estaba enamorado de ella y le pidió una oportunidad. Ling sonrió como no lo había hecho en semanas, se acercó a él y le desordenó el cabello. Con el tiempo Henri se daría cuenta de que esa era su forma de decir _te amo_.

Esto habría de decepcionar a las admiradoras de Henri, pero se conformaron con el hecho de que al menos habían perdido ante_ la mejor_. Era algo que cada una de ellas sabía que ocurriría tarde o temprano, así que nadie armó un alboroto. Marcello y Soo-jin estaban contentos y por fin podían dejar de presenciar tanto drama para concentrarse en sí mismos y establecer una relación.

La vida actual de Henri podía estar llena de lujos y caprichos, pero para él la época más feliz de su vida había sido durante su noviazgo con Ling. Guardaba en su memoria esos preciosos momentos cuando le pedía prestado el auto a su padre y se iban los dos solos a tomar fotografías.

"Disculpa si la música no es de tu agrado" se excusó él como si ella no supiera que le gustaban las canciones de antaño. De pronto empezó a sonar _Put your head on my shoulder_ de Paul Anka, Henri ya le iba a cambiar, pero Ling le pidió que no lo hiciera. Con el tiempo esa se convertiría en su canción. Henri siempre recordaría la manera en que Ling la tarareaba mientras hacían tarea o cuando lo invitaba a bailar solo por la simple excusa de tenerlo cerca de ella.

A veces, se sentaban en el patio uno al lado del otro, hablaban de todo o escuchaban su canción, mientras veían caer la tarde. Entonces, Ling le alborotaba el cabello y después se acurrucaba muy cerca de él y le susurraba que era afortunada. Henri la tomaba de la mano y la besaba. Todo era perfecto.

Entonces tal y como Ling lo había predicho, esa revista se vendió en poco tiempo. A los dos días, Henri fue llamado a la dirección, pues una agente de talentos había quedado impresionada por su manera de posar ante la cámara así como por su belleza y elegancia naturales. Lo invitaron a participar en un evento donde buscaban jóvenes talentos, y él parecía tener todas las de ganar.

Lo pensó bien, pues era una noticia tan repentina, además de que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido desenvolverse en ese medio. Sus padres no estaban del todo convencidos, pero Henri siempre fue más aventurero e independiente, así que quiso probar y ellos aceptaron siempre y cuando continuara con sus estudios.

Cuando Ling lo supo, lo animó a ir.

"Creo que deberías hacer el intento, eres un niño bonito después de todo"

"Pero fue gracias a tus fotos"

"Lo sé, en el futuro podríamos hacer un equipo. Tú serás modelo y yo seré fotógrafa. Además piensa en todo lo que obtendrás a cambio"

Así pues, él aceptó. Ahí conoció a varias personas más y obtuvo una oportunidad para modelar para un comercial de una marca conocida de ropa. Su vida cambió pronto y su popularidad aumentó. Las chicas hacían fila para que les diera su autógrafo y a veces lo reconocían en la calle. No le molestaba la atención, de hecho hasta comenzaba a disfrutar del modelaje, era algo novedoso para él y le daba más interés a su vida diaria. Incluso hasta se había comprado un auto.

Al mismo tiempo empezó a descuidar un poco su relación. Ya casi no tenía tiempo para ver a Ling, pero ella era muy comprensiva, lo llamaba cada noche y platicaban unos minutos hasta que él se quedaba dormido. Ella se sentía un poco culpable, como una distracción, pero lo quería tanto que no podía dejarlo. Continuó a su lado, pensó que era egoísta no tener en cuenta lo mucho que él empezaba a disfrutar de su trabajo, así que continuó todo como si nada pasara.

En los últimos meses, no pudieron celebrar su aniversario, ni él pudo asistir a la exposición del club de fotografía. Ling se quedó a lo último, pensando que quizás era momento de hablar con él acerca del futuro de su relación. Justo cuando se disponía a marcharse, Henri llegó con un ramo de flores y también una noticia importante que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Ella lo escuchó impávida, asintiendo mientras él le daba los detalles: se iría al extranjero después de la graduación.

"No sé cuánto tiempo estaré ausente, y sé que sería impertinente pedirte que te vayas conmigo, tú también tienes tus planes, pero quiero saber si podríamos seguir, aunque sea a la distancia" le pidió él, tomándole las manos.

Ling lo miró por unos minutos, se apartó y tratando de no llorar, comenzó a hablar.

"Henri, sabes que estoy muy contenta por ti y de verdad espero que triunfes, pero creo que es mejor que terminemos. Saldrás al mundo y conocerás a otras personas…"

"Pero no quiero a nadie más. ¿Acaso crees que voy a engañarte?" replicó él, ofendido por la falta de confianza.

"No es por eso, yo quiero que seas libre de volar a donde quieras, no quiero que te sientas atado a mí"

"¿Cómo voy a sentirme atado? Si yo te amo…"

"Es que todo ha sido tan complicado últimamente, no nos hemos visto en varias semanas, así que creo que es mejor separarnos. Además creo que ya no siento nada por ti…"

Henri no supo qué decir, la noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría, pero suponía que después de todo había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Ella continuó explicándole sus razones, pero él ya no la escuchaba, solo la veía mover la boca y mirarlo con lástima. No le reclamó, estuvo de acuerdo en terminar, ya no quería seguir escuchando más.

"Es ese caso, espero que podamos seguir en contacto"

"Claro. Sabes que te estimo mucho, además tal vez nos veamos otra vez. Volverás algún día ¿cierto?"

"Supongo que sí"

Luego de un breve silencio, Ling dijo que buscaría sus cosas para irse, él le preguntó si podía llevarla, pero ella dijo que tomaría el autobús. Henri comprendió que necesitaba su espacio para estar sola, así que se despidió de ella y se subió a su auto. Tomó el camino más largo para no llegar pronto, no podía pensar claramente, quiso escuchar música para tranquilizarse y justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar esa canción, su canción.

Henri estaba deshecho, con el ánimo por los suelos y el corazón destrozado. Y sólo por puro impulso o quizá despecho, pensó que ahora ya no tenía motivos para rechazar el contrato que lo llevaría a posar para revistas de talla internacional y hasta tener una oportunidad en el cine y la televisión.

Ling se encerró en su cuarto, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Cuánto le había dolido ver la expresión de Henri luego de decirle que ya no lo quería, nunca lo había visto así. Se odió a sí misma. Lloró de rabia y frustración hasta que se quedó dormida.

Los únicos que se enteraron de aquel desafortunado desenlace fueron Lars y Mei quienes escucharon todo por medio de una llamada telefónica a mitad de la noche. Y al día siguiente tanto Marcello como Soo-jin escucharían cada quien, diferentes lados de la historia.

Las últimas semanas fueron un verdadero martirio, a pesar de haber quedado en seguir siendo amigos, Ling y Henri apenas se hablaban, evitaban quedarse a solas e irse juntos a casa. Se devolvieron los regalos y cosas prestadas usando a Marcello y a Soo-jin como intermediarios, todavía era doloroso verse a la cara aunque fingieran que no era la gran cosa. A los pocos días él se fue del país y no regresaría hasta después de siete largos años.


	3. Alguien a quien solía conocer

**III. Alguien a quien solía conocer**

Ling quedó con Mei y Soo-jin para ir al día siguiente a probarse los vestidos de damas de honor y ayudarla a darle los últimos retoques al vestido de novia. Después fueron a comer a su restaurante favorito, era un lugar pequeño, pero muy concurrido y cómodo. Mientras las tres mujeres almorzaban, Mei comentó en forma casual que Henri estaba de visita.

"Es genial" dijo Soo-jin, dándole un sorbo a su bebida y mirando de soslayo a Ling.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Ling como si no lo creyera.

"Sí, claro. Lars lo invitó" dijo Mei tratando de encontrar una reacción positiva en el rostro de su hermana.

Ling hizo una mueca, no pensó que de verdad iría a la boda, después de todo estaba muy ocupado apareciendo en series y películas, siendo la cara de marcas de renombre y saliendo con modelos y actrices bellísimas… y con ciertas cantantes tontas. Después recordó lo mucho que estimaba al hermano y sintió que era lógico. Ahora ya no estaba tan animada como al principio, pero no dijo más, no quería arruinar el gran día de su hermana.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, se sintió ansiosa, no sabía cómo actuaría delante de Henri, qué decirle o qué pensaría él al verla. Estaba segura de que Henri jamás volvería. Qué mal que Roberto había decidido volver a Brasil, así al menos la acompañaría a la boda y podría evitarlo. Aunque era probable que Henri ya no recordara el último día que pasaron juntos, después de aquella conversación ¿Cómo iba a recordar eso? Era probable que hasta le guardase algún rencor, aunque sabía que Henri no sabía odiar.

Al principio se había arrepentido, pero cuando Henri se despidió de ella, actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, seguía siendo el de siempre y eso la alivió un poco porque significaba que quedaban en buenos términos. Durante los primeros años, le mandaba recuerdos y algunas postales o algún mensaje ocasional, pero después dejó de comunicarse. Ella pensó que ahora tenía muchas más ocupaciones y no tenía tiempo, porque incluso a Marcello y a Soo-jin les pasaba lo mismo. No era su culpa, simplemente estaba ocupado.

Sin embargo un día, cuando supo que lo entrevistarían, no quiso perdérselo. Al parecer, había incursionado en el mundo de la actuación y aparecería en una película. Todo iba bien, Ling notó que Henri se desenvolvía con naturalidad delante de las cámaras, irradiaba carisma y seguridad. Después de preguntarle sobre sus futuros proyectos, la entrevistadora hizo una pregunta algo fuera de tema.

"Dinos, Henri ¿hay alguien especial en tu vida? ¿Quizá dejaste a alguien atrás?"

Ling sintió mariposas en el estómago y esperó ansiosa la respuesta. Aunque no era como si esperara que luego de dos años todavía pensara en ella.

"Claro que sí" dijo, sonriendo con esa ternura tan característica.

Unos días después, Ling supo la verdad: él salía con una cantante de moda. Trató de alegrarse y convencerse de que después de todo él no le debía nada, el rompimiento fue por su bien, para que pudiera ser libre y no atarlo a ella. Henri podía salir y enamorarse de quien quisiera, pero debía admitir que aún era difícil de aceptar, todavía le dolía.

Trató de olvidarlo aunque su recuerdo la persiguiera hasta el final de sus días. No se lo dijo a nadie, pero se alegró al pensar que en su propio país no tenía mucha fama, así que era muy probable que él no volviera nunca. Sin embargo dejó de seguirlo en cualquier red social y evitó todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, al punto de borrarlo para siempre de su vista, mas no logró borrarlo de su memoria ni de su corazón.

Ni Marcello ni Soo-jin volvieron a mencionarlo ni siquiera por casualidad, a pesar de que ellos sí le seguían los pasos. Pero con ellos no tenía ningún problema, aunque claro, bien podría olvidarlos como lo hizo con ella, pensó con cierto rencor.

Henri había sido su mejor amigo y la primera persona que le ofreció su amistad cuando llegó a esa ciudad. Siempre fue amable y tierno, con esa sonrisa dulce y su cabello alborotado. La pubertad le ayudó bastante y lo transformó en un apuesto joven. Era como ver a un príncipe salido de un cuento de hadas.

No solo Ling había notado el cambio sino que la mayor parte de la población escolar femenina también y algunas se disputaban su atención. Le molestaba servirle de casamentera, odiaba tener que darle cartas, hablarle de alguien en especial. Detestaba todo eso. Desde el primer momento en que notó sus celos, decidió ignorar sus sentimientos; de todos modos, él jamás la vería de otra forma más que como su mejor amiga.

Alguna vez alguien la acusó de querer a Henri solo para ella y sabotearles una oportunidad de salir con Henri. Él salió en su defensa, pero no se sentía bien pues pensaba que tal vez había un poco de verdad en todo eso. Así que comenzó una relación tormentosa con el primero que le mostró interés y se alejó por un tiempo de Henri.

Soo-jin la previno. "Creo que deberías ser sincera contigo misma. No te ves a gusto con ese tal Adam. Deberías decirle a Henri que te gusta, yo creo que él también te quiere".

Ling no le hizo caso hasta que el propio Henri se le declaró. Y aquella fue una de las mejores etapas de su vida. Era muy distinto de su anterior noviazgo que consistía en discusiones infantiles y reconciliaciones por puro masoquismo. Con Henri todo era dulce, había mucha ternura y comprensión, además seguía siendo su mejor amigo. Esperaba que su cuento de hadas no terminara jamás.

Después vino lo de la revista y el modelaje. Poco a poco dejó de verlo, aprovechaba las clases para sentarse junto a él, contarle y que le contara sobre lo que iba pasando en sus vidas. Le hablaba en las noches para poder oír su voz hasta que sabía que se quedaba dormido. Lo extrañaba, pero sabía que si se lo decía él sería capaz de renunciar, así que decidió callarse y conformarse con el poco tiempo que tenían para verse.

Pasaron algunos meses y ella ya no podía más con la ausencia, ni con las disculpas de Henri por dejarla plantada. Luego de reflexionar a dónde iba todo esto, decidió que era mejor dejarlo ir de una vez, por el bien de ambos. Qué tal si todo empeoraba y empezaba a guardarle rencor. Ahora la cuestión era buscar un momento adecuado para terminar.

El día de la exposición, Ling recorrió el lugar con la mirada para ver si Henri aparecía, pero ni Marcello ni Soo-jin sabían si llegaría a tiempo. El evento pasó y Ling decidió quedarse hasta lo último en caso de que él apareciera. En efecto, quince minutos después, Henri llegó con un gran ramo de flores y una gran sonrisa porque tenía muy buenas noticias: se iría a trabajar al extranjero.

Era el último golpe que faltaba para derrumbar el castillo de ilusiones que habían construido. Mientras él hablaba, ella asentía para que supiera que lo escuchaba, pero solo podía pensar que había llegado el momento de decir adiós. Él estaba tan emocionado, pidiéndole que lo esperara, era demasiado, no podía atarlo aunque lo amara, debía romper el hilo que los unía. Ling comenzó a explicarle que era mejor separarse.

"... Además creo que ya no siento nada por ti…" remató, sintiendo que se le rompía el corazón ante la expresión de dolor de Henri.

Sin embargo, lo tomó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, pues no solo lo aceptó, sino que ni siquiera le pidió reconsiderarlo. Ling vivió con el remordimiento durante meses, hasta que le empezaron a llegar postales y uno que otro regalo, entonces creyó que él no le guardaba ningún rencor. Luego vio la entrevista y se dio cuenta de lo fácil que había sido para él seguir adelante, así pues decidió hacer lo mismo.

Durante los años siguientes, se convenció de que ya lo había superado, porque había salido con otras personas y cuando lo veía en alguna película o serie, ya no le importaba, pero no podía evitar sentir nostalgia y preguntarse si de verdad era feliz. Menos mal que se le presentó la oportunidad de fotografiar paisajes y pudo viajar. No podía estar atada a un recuerdo por muy preciado que éste fuera.

Uno de esos días, mientras se encontraba visitando Nueva York con Marcello y Soo-jin, creyó haber visto a Henri pasar a su lado. Él ni siquiera la miró y siguió su camino, además iba acompañado de una hermosa joven. En ese momento se sintió tan insignificante imaginándose lo que esa joven pensaría si supiera que él alguna vez estuvo enamorado de una muchacha tan simple y sin gracia como ella. No les comentó nada a sus amigos para no arruinar un viaje tan especial. Ling entonces tuvo la revelación de que Henri se había convertido en un completo desconocido.

Así que cuando Mei le contó que Lars había invitado a su hermano, dio por hecho que no asistiría. No había modo de que Henri Janssen pusiera un pie en esa pequeña y modesta ciudad otra vez. Entonces su hermana le contó que ya estaba ahí y se sintió contrariada. Tal vez ella también debía actuar indiferente y demostrar que había madurado. Aunque viendo como estaban las cosas parecía ser sencillo.

Al día siguiente, Ling decidió ir a ver a su hermana, y cuando entró al apartamento, se encontró cara a cara con Henri. Se saludaron con cortesía pero fríamente, como si fuera la primera vez que se conocieran, como si de aquella amistad ya no quedara ni el menor rastro. Lars y Mei intercambiaron una mirada, cuando Ling y Henri se sentaron a la mesa uno al lado del otro.

Sin embargo, no hubo preguntas ni ningún indicio de emoción. Se ignoraron con tanta frialdad como si el otro no estuviera presente. Fue un reencuentro bastante incómodo. Lars y Mei no se atrevieron a intervenir, hablaron de la boda como si aquello fuera lo único que tuvieran permitido comentar, mientras los jóvenes los escuchaban atentamente. Hubo un momento en el que Mei no pudo soportar tanta indiferencia que se excusó para ir a la cocina, Lars fue detrás de ella.

Ling y Henri se quedaron solos, sin atreverse a decir palabra. Ling miraba a Henri de reojo, había cambiado mucho, se veía más maduro y decidido, ya no era tanto el niño bonito que se fue, pero seguía teniendo ese aspecto dulce y ese aire de príncipe. Por otro lado, Henri quiso reprimir una sonrisa, le impresionó lo bien que lucía Ling, el tiempo había sido bueno con ella, se había dejado crecer el cabello y el maquillaje la hacía ver más misteriosa de lo que era. Estaba mucho más hermosa que en sus recuerdos.

"Mei cocina muy bien" comentó Henri sin mirarla, tratando de evitar un silencio incómodo.

"Así es"

Volvieron a quedarse callados. Ling continuó comiendo, sabiendo que ahora él la estaba mirando, tuvo miedo de hacer algo torpe. La estaba poniendo nerviosa, si quería decirle algo, pues qué estaba esperando. Miró en dirección a la cocina esperando que los futuros esposos regresaran, pero quién sabe qué estaban haciendo, seguro que se habían ido a propósito para que ellos pudieran tener un reencuentro amistoso. Sin embargo, estaba sintiéndose irritada y por primera vez le dio la cara.

"Dime qué se te ofrece" le dijo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por varios segundos, y se sintieron incapaces de decir algo coherente, pero él desvió la vista.

"Nada, es sólo que… nada, olvídalo"

Pocos minutos después la pareja regresó haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Henri se excusó diciendo que tenía que ver a sus padres. Ling ni siquiera se despidió, por fin volvió a su usual forma de ser y a comentar más animadamente sobre su participación en la boda.

Esa noche, cuando Mei se metía a la cama, suspiró con angustia. Todavía se sentía abrumada por lo de esa mañana. Ella y Lars escucharon aquella breve conversación mientras fingían atender un asunto importante en la cocina. Se acurrucó muy cerca de él y lo abrazó.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Lars, ¿Y si cancelamos la boda?" le pidió inquieta.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no te quieres casar conmigo?" preguntó él preocupado.

"No es eso, sabes que te amo y estoy muy contenta con nuestro compromiso. No es por nosotros, es que... Creo que Henri y Ling están sufriendo con este encuentro"

Lars sabía que algo así pasaría. Mei era muy aprensiva y siempre terminaba haciendo suyos los problemas de los demás, pero era porque no le gustaba que la gente a su alrededor sufriera y mucho menos si se trataba de alguien tan cercano a ellos. Sintió que en parte era su culpa por haberlo invitado, pero de verdad pensó que quizás él no asistiría, lo hizo por cortesía y por la vaga ilusión de que volvería a verlo. No se imaginaba que también terminarían afectados.

"Mei, esto no tiene que ver con nosotros"

"Tiene que ver. Ella es mi hermana y él es tu hermano"

"De ser así, entonces ¿Cuándo nos casaríamos? ¿Quieres dos bodas para invitarlos por separado? ¿O quieres que le diga a Henri que se vaya?"

Ella pensó que estaba exagerando, pero le preocupaba lo que pudiera venir, los rencores, la incomodidad y estarle echando más sal a la herida.

"Mei, mi amor, todo va a salir bien. Nosotros no podemos intervenir, son ellos quienes deben solucionar sus problemas. ¿Acaso crees que todo se arreglará cancelando una boda? _Nuestra_ boda ¿Crees que ellos se sentirán bien con eso?" le dijo, con suavidad, acariciándole el cabello.

"No..." admitió más convencida.

"Además, yo sí me quiero casar contigo..." dijo, fingiendo indignación.

Ella sonrió, le tomó la cara entre las manos y lo besó.

"Yo también"

Sin embargo, a ambos les preocupaba aquella situación. Quizá lo mejor sería no inmiscuirse para evitar más problemas. Aunque en el fondo, los dos esperaban que aquel drama terminara pronto.


	4. Volver

**Volver**

Por fin, Henri decidió ir al restaurante y preguntar por Marcello. El día anterior fue demasiado intenso. Primero en ese almuerzo con Ling, se impresionó tanto al verla, estaba tan guapa y también tan inalcanzable. Hizo a un lado sus escrúpulos e intentó entablar una conversación, pero estaba tan nervioso que no pudo decirle nada interesante y hasta la hizo enojar. Era tanta la tensión que decidió ir a ver a sus padres y pasó lo que estaba esperando: le dieron una larga lección de vida y un sermón que duró horas, pero no le importó, todavía no podía creer que había hablado con Ling luego de tanto tiempo.

Ahora necesitaba ver otro rostro amable y conocido. Marcello lo reconoció de inmediato, lo abrazó emocionado de volver a ver a su mejor amigo después de tantos años. Éste no había cambiado nada su forma de ser, seguía siendo alegre y despierto, y al parecer no le iba nada mal. Ya que sus hermanos mayores habían tenido intereses diferentes al final él terminó quedándose con la pizzería, y supo manejarla tan bien que pronto pudo transformarla en un restaurante. Era lo que había soñado toda su vida.

"Soo-jin se pondrá muy feliz al verte. No debe tardar en llegar" dijo Marcello mirando hacia la entrada, fingiendo que no sabía que él estaba en la ciudad, y en verdad contento porque en cuanto se enteró de su visita, tuvo la esperanza de volver a hablar con él.

"¿Ella y tú…?" preguntó Henri, sorprendido, pero contento.

"Así es, es increíble que todavía esté conmigo" dijo sonriendo y sonrojándose levemente.

Henri le dio una palmada en el hombro, y luego ambos amigos platicaron de los años en que no se vieron, evitando hablar del pasado, pero sobre todo de Ling. Hablar con Marcello siempre había sido fácil y Henri tuvo el presentimiento de que aún podía confiar en él. Como en los viejos tiempos, pensó, recordando todas esos momentos de camaradería. Porque aunque tenía muchos conocidos y contactos, nadie había podido reemplazar a su mejor amigo. Minutos después una mujer conocida llegó y besó a Marcello. Era Soo-jin.

Ella se alegró al ver a Henri y lo abrazó. Estaba tan contenta que estuvo a punto de decirle que ya sabía que estaba ahí, pero se detuvo a tiempo, pues después de ese almuerzo y ver la expresión de Ling al enterarse de la visita, pensó que todavía estaban abiertas las heridas. Aunque de todos modos Henri no pudo evitar contarles que ya la había visto y hasta habían intercambiado un par de frases, pero ésta lo trató todo el tiempo como a un extraño y no pudieron conversar más.

"Ni siquiera he venido a recuperarla. Estoy aquí por mi hermano" dijo en verdad sintiéndolo porque ya sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo, y también en caso de que se lo preguntaran.

Marcello y Soo-jin lo tenían bien claro, aunque a ambos les hubiera gustado saber que después de todo había habido una reconciliación o cuando mínimo un trato cordial. Nunca se hubieran imaginado que aquella pareja tan ideal, formada por dos mejores amigos terminaría tan mal, parecían perfectos el uno para el otro. Soo-jin tomó la mano de Marcello por debajo de la mesa, y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, él la estrechó con firmeza, porque de no ser por esos dos, ellos no estarían juntos en primer lugar. Se sintieron afortunados al no correr con la misma suerte.

Cambiaron de tema, preguntándole por sus proyectos y hasta insinuándole si había alguien especial en su vida, solo en caso de que el ex de Ling regresara y arruinara todavía más los escombros del recuerdo. Aunque Henri era apuesto y carismático, también era una de esas celebridades de las que no se sabía prácticamente nada de su vida personal, puesto que no solo era discreto, sino que sus redes sociales eran puramente profesionales. Así que no estaba de más preguntarle.

A decir verdad, Henri no había tenido ninguna relación seria en los últimos años. Aparte de su agente, la única mujer con la que convivía era su amiga Monique, quien también era una modelo importante, pero no había ese tipo de química entre ellos. A ninguno de los dos les molestaba ese hecho pues disfrutaban de una entrañable amistad llena de confidencias, además ella lo veía como a un hermano.

Al principio de su carrera, Henri tuvo bastante éxito con las mujeres. Su primera novia en el medio fue una cantante de pop que empezaba cuya carrera estaba casi en la cima. Cindy era bastante agradable y bonita, además de divertida y el alma de la fiesta, sin embargo ese tórrido romance solo duró unos de meses. El rompimiento fue por mutuo acuerdo, ya que ella se iría a su primera gira. Con todo, Henri quería disfrutar de lo que estaba viviendo, así que empezó a salir con todas las chicas que le gustaban sin ningún tipo de compromiso ni promesa. Era mejor de ese modo, en lugar de complicarse la vida con una relación, que por su agenda, no funcionaria.

"Y ¿no invitaste a alguien a la boda?" preguntó Soo-jin de forma casual.

"No, quise traerme a alguien a quien ya extraño, pero preferí que se quedara en casa ¿quieren conocerla?"

Él estuvo a punto de mostrarles una foto de la mencionada, cuando unas jovencitas se acercaron con timidez y le preguntaron si de casualidad él era Henri Janssen. Él sonrió y ellas soltaron un gritito pidiéndole su autógrafo. Estaba tan convencido de que nadie lo reconocería que ni siquiera había disimulado esa mañana cuando fue a visitar a Marcello. Pronto varias personas empezaron a voltear para saber de qué se trataba tanto alboroto, mientras que las más jóvenes se acercaban emocionadas para verlo.

Henri se disculpó con sus amigos y luego de un par de autógrafos y fotografías, se escabulló como pudo por la puerta de atrás. Un grupo de personas apuntó a donde estaba, descubriéndolo de inmediato. Así que apresuró el paso, Soo-jin lo siguió y lo ayudó a pedir un taxi para que se fuera pronto a su hotel. Luego de aquella carrera y asegurarse de que nadie lo había seguido, se encerró en su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, suspirando. En realidad pensaba que había sido una experiencia emocionante. ¿Cuándo eso había pasado en una ciudad tan aburrida como esa? Pensó y después decidió tomar una siesta.

Una notificación lo despertó un par de horas después. Su agente lo llamó para darle la noticia y sermonearlo sobre su falta de cuidado. Henri rodó los ojos, tantos regaños no estaban en sus planes, pero era comprensible, ya que lo habían captado en la ciudad y había un buen grupo de gente esperando afuera para verlo. Sabía que entonces, con toda esa atención, quizá podría tener que cancelar su asistencia a la boda o tal vez podría arruinarla con gente colándose.

Tenía que plantear sus opciones de una vez. En primera, debía abandonar discretamente el hotel a como diera lugar; en segunda, debía buscar un lugar donde quedarse. Tal vez su hermano podría ayudarlo, pero él y Mei ya tenían bastante con los preparativos de la boda. Pensó en quedarse con sus padres, aunque luego de la lección de vida, descartó esa opción de inmediato. Lamentó que su hermana viviera en España; ahora solo tenía a Marcello y Soo-jin, y le daba vergüenza luego de lo ocurrido esa mañana. Les llamó para contarles lo sucedido, pero seguro que ya lo sabían.

"No quiero darles más molestias…"

"Para nada, de hecho ahora tenemos más clientes. Quizá podríamos sacarte de allí y hacerte un espacio" dijo Marcello.

"Gracias"

Ya entrada la noche, guardó las pocas pertenencias que tenía y se vistió lo más discreto que pudo. Afuera lo esperaba un auto y la joven pareja le indicó que se subiera de prisa. Eso había sido tan sencillo que se sintió aliviado, pero por otro lado, había sido demasiado fácil como para que terminara en una simple escapada. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, cuando manejaron por unas calles que él no reconoció de inmediato, pero había un complejo habitacional por demás moderno y agradable.

"No sabía que vivían tan lejos del restaurante" comentó Henri.

"De hecho no vivimos aquí, es de una amiga, nos hará el favor de acogerte por un par de días" dijo Soo-jin, todavía no muy convencida, mientras miraba a Marcello con cierta complicidad.

Los tres se bajaron del auto y luego tocaron el timbre. A Henri se le borró la sonrisa cuando se encontró cara a cara con Ling. Esto debía ser una broma y una no muy graciosa, pensó, pero ninguno de los cuatro se rio. Henri titubeo al pasar por la puerta.

Fue idea de Marcello el buscar un buen lugar donde Henri pudiera pernoctar, mínimo por un par de días hasta que las fans se cansaran de buscarlo. Pero sorprendentemente, fue idea de Ling el ayudarlo. Cuando se enteró del incidente en el restaurante y creyó que ya que estaban actuando como adultos y no se veían rencores, entonces, ella podría mostrar su madurez y ayudarlo. Además el apartamento de Ling era bastante discreto, se podría decir que casi escondido.

Así pues, una vez que la joven pareja se fue, Ling y Henri no tuvieron más palabras para compartir. Ella le indicó que podía dormir en el sofá-cama, ya estaba todo listo, tenía un par de almohadas y unas cobijas. Él le agradeció con un gesto y ella intentó sonreír. Esa noche, Henri no pudo conciliar el sueño a pesar de estar exhausto. La sola idea de dormir en la sala de su ex novia le parecía sacada de alguna película que seguro haría. Suspiró pensando que al menos, ella no lo odiaba y por fin, la había enfrentado.

Lo que él no sabía era que Ling tampoco podía dormir y estuvo a punto de pedirle que hablaran, pero quizá necesitaba reunir más valor. Su yo adolescente le decía que era momento de por fin reconciliarse con su pasado.


	5. ¿Y si hacemos las paces?

**V. ¿Y si hacemos las paces?**

Tocaron el timbre una vez y luego otra y otra de forma insistente. Era demasiado temprano para atender visitas, pensó Henri abriendo los ojos, tratando de recordar dónde estaba. Maldijo en su mente cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. No lo dejaba ni asimilar por lo menos lo que estaba pasando. Había pasado una mala noche, durmiendo en un sillón tan pequeño, en la sala de su ex, a unos metros de ella y pensando que debió haberse quedado con sus padres, a pesar de todo. Se vistió con desgano y abrió la puerta. Se encontró cara a cara con un tipo alto y apuesto que lo miraba interrogante.

"¿Quién eres tú y por qué estás tan temprano en casa de mi novia?" dijo en español con un muy marcado acento.

Henri alzó la ceja al escuchar esa última palabra. Se puso de peor humor al tener que tratar con idiotas a esas horas. Ni siquiera él, que era famoso y estaba escondiéndose de sus fans, tenía esa actitud tan pretenciosa.

"Dime dónde está Ling" dijo empujándolo y pasando como si fuera su casa.

Ling salió de su habitación, todavía en pijama y con el rostro cansado. En cuanto el tipo se acercó, ella rechazó su abrazo como si fuese una especie de apestado.

"¿Roberto? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que habíamos acordado en terminar y que te quedarías en tu país" protestó.

"He venido a recuperarte. No sabes cuánto te extrañé, pero veo que tú a mí no. No puedo creer que apenas me fui ya estás con otro" le espetó contrariado.

"Eso a ti no te importa. No te comunicaste conmigo en dos meses. Además dijiste que era mejor terminar porque tú no querías vivir aquí. Así que adiós" dijo, haciendo una seña para que se fuera.

De alguna forma Henri quedó en medio de los dos al querer intervenir, pero fue ignorado de inmediato, así que se permaneció presenciando la pelea, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir. Era demasiado temprano para dramas, además ese tipo era bastante insoportable y dramático, aunque sabía que Ling no era fácil de intimidar ni de hacerla ceder. Discutieron en una extraña mezcla de español y un idioma que Henri no pudo entender. Era una escena digna de una telenovela. Sí, la realidad era más extraña que la ficción, incluso más absurda.

"Es por culpa de éste ¿verdad?" dijo señalando a Henri.

"Ya te dije que no te debo explicaciones. Tú y yo ya no somos nada"

"Eres una…" dijo acercándose en modo amenazante, pero no pudo terminar la oración porque Henri le asestó un puñetazo en la cara, derribándolo.

El tipo lo jaló y pelearon un rato más. Henri nunca había estado en una pelea antes, siempre fue demasiado _suave_ y cortés como para encontrarse en esa clase de situaciones. Tal vez era la adrenalina o la frustración o el hecho de que alguien intentaba ponerle una mano encima a Ling. No se detuvieron, hasta que ella lo amenazó con llamar a la policía. Roberto se fue de ahí molestó y con la nariz rota. Ella ayudó a Henri a levantarse y le limpió la sangre de la cara. Era una lástima, pensó, que ese rostro tan bello fuera marcado con golpes. Tal vez hasta se metería en problemas por su culpa.

"Perdón. Él es un ex novio, no terminamos bien. Lamento haberte involucrado" se disculpó pensando que ahora él tendría una peor imagen de ella, llena de relaciones tormentosas y fallidas.

"No pasa nada. Lo que él estaba a punto de hacer no es correcto. Además, creo que será una anécdota interesante" agregó intentando disminuir la tensión.

Ling estaba tan avergonzada que ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos. Esto seguro empeoraría más las cosas entre ellos. Pero qué decirle, sabía que él vería el lado bueno del asunto, era tan molesto y adorable al mismo tiempo. Él siempre había sido así, y al darse cuenta que seguía conservando esa actitud, se sintió enojada. Se quedaron en silencio un rato, mientras ella terminaba de limpiarle la sangre de la nariz y el labio.

"Si he de ser sincera, nunca me imaginé que regresarías" dijo ella.

"Yo tampoco, pero quería venir a ver a mi hermano. Solo vine a eso"

"Entiendo" dijo Ling poniéndose de pie para ir a la cocina por hielo, entonces Henri la tomó de la mano.

"Aunque me dio mucho gusto volver a hablar contigo. Estaba nervioso solo de pensar en verte otra vez" admitió Henri.

Ling se sentó de nuevo. En realidad no estaba tan segura de si eso era lo que quería escuchar. Pensaba que la ignoraría y que para él ya no significaría nada, sin embargo él estaba feliz. Por un momento tuvo esperanza. ¿De qué? se preguntaba, si de todas formas aún había cierta tensión entre ellos. Tal vez aunque ya no valía la pena, era el momento ideal para hablar con él.

"Sabes, hace unos años, creí haberte visto en Nueva York. Pasaste a mi lado, pero no me viste. Pensé que habías cambiado mucho, después de conocer tantas cosas de allá afuera, era evidente que dejarías atrás todo lo que ya conocías" le explicó ella.

Él se sorprendió al escuchar eso, no tenía idea de que algo así había sucedido. Realmente no tenía ninguna explicación para eso, ni aunque lo recordara. Aunque de haberla visto, no hubiera tenido el valor de verla a la cara, quizá se hubiera escondido.

"De haberlo sabido, hubiera tenido miedo de hablarte" dijo él.

"¿Miedo?"

Él pensó que era momento de contarle toda la verdad de una buena vez, de cualquier manera ya nada quedaba del amor que se tenían y quizás eso lo dejaría dormir tranquilo. A lo mejor, esta sería la última vez que regresaría a esa ciudad, tan llena de dolorosos recuerdos. Le contó que durante los primeros meses había estado resentido, preguntándose una y otra vez qué había hecho mal, cuál había sido su error. Y después pensó que a lo mejor era por ser tan inmaduro y aburrido, total que se hizo de varias marañas en la cabeza para tratar de olvidarse de ella y seguir adelante. Aunque en el fondo presentía cuál era la verdadera razón.

Entonces, empezó a salir con Cindy. Él sabía que usar a la gente no estaba bien, pero quién decía que ella no podía hacerlo olvidarse de Ling. Así que siguió adelante porque ella seguramente ya lo había hecho. Salió con quien quiso sin compromisos ni falsos cariños y se volvió tan frívolo que apenas se reconoció. Entonces pensó que quizá sí la había visto, pero su rencor y su ego no le permitieron reconocerla.

Ella lo miró en silencio. Ahora la hacía sentir mejor que él la hubiera odiado aunque fuera un poco, pero eso no le dio la tranquilidad que estaba buscando ni la certeza de que ya estaban en buenos términos. Tal vez debía decirle todo lo que su consciencia seguía cargando para que se acabara el malentendido y ambos por fin pudieran liberarse.

"Yo… te quise y mucho, pero no quería sentirme como un obstáculo para ti. No quería detenerte, por eso decidí terminar contigo, no porque hubiera dejado de quererte" dijo ella, sin ser capaz de mirarlo.

Henri la miró y sonrió. Luego la tomó de la mano para reconfortarla.

"Ahora lo sé. Te lo agradezco. Yo también te quise mucho, fuiste mi primera novia y no cambiaría los momentos que pasamos juntos por nada del mundo"

Ling sonrió también y de pronto, pudo sentirse mejor. Él siempre la había hecho sentir así. Aunque fuera algo tan simple, creía que al menos debía habérselo dicho desde un principio y así se hubieran ahorrado años de rencores.

"Entonces… ¿podemos ser… amigos?" se aventuró a preguntar Henri.

"Por supuesto" contestó ella.

Ahora Ling se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina para ir por hielo. Quizás había sido demasiado rápido, pero era mejor así. Mientras Henri se duchaba, Ling preparaba el desayuno, se preguntó si él seguía alguna dieta, por lo que recordaba, ambos tenían un metabolismo muy rápido. Le preguntó y él dijo que lo que fuera estaba bien, de todos modos estaba de vacaciones. Así pues Ling se esmeró en preparar un desayuno balanceado. Cuando él salió del baño, miró la mesa con asombro.

"Wow, ¿siempre te luces con el desayuno?"

"Sí, claro" mintió, ya que por lo general comía solo un tazón de cereal o fruta.

Entonces se sentaron a comer. La verdad era la primera vez que él probaba algo preparado por ella. Cuando eran adolescentes, Ling nunca cocinaba. Y es que su madre era una excelente cocinera, algo que no solo Mei heredó, al parecer Ling también tenía muy buena sazón.

Mientras comían, decidieron ponerse al día con el trabajo y su vida, no contando muchos detalles ni metiendo el pasado en conflicto, sino sobre sus proyectos y viajes a futuro. En eso el teléfono de Henri sonó. La conversación era en francés, por lo que ella no pudo entenderla. Le sorprendió lo bien que Henri se comunicaba en ese idioma, sabía que su familia lo hablaba, pero pocas veces lo escuchó hablarlo, y ahora que lo pensaba era incluso atractivo. Todo iba muy bien hasta que Ling escuchó el nombre de Monique. Qué mal momento para eso, aunque ahora estaban en plan de amigos y no era de extrañar que él tuviera a una chica esperando por él al otro lado del mundo. Seguro era una despampanante modelo francesa. Ling volvió a tomar un largo sorbo de té, esperando que la llamada terminara pronto.

"_Au revoir, Monique. Merci pour ton aide_" dijo él al colgar. Luego su teléfono le notificó que había recibido una foto. La miró y sonrió. Luego volvió a ver a Ling con una cara más alegre.

"¿Nueva novia?" preguntó.

"No, es solo una amiga que está cuidando de mi dama mientras no estoy" respondió con un suspiro.

"¿Dama?"

"Sí, una hermosa dama. Se llama Pelutze"

Ling alzó la ceja, qué clase de nombre era Pelutze y por qué la estaban cuidando. Se imaginó que entonces era algún tipo de princesa o alguien de la aristocracia. Henri sí que tenía un gusto bastante definido. Con excepción de ella, parecía que todas sus conquistas eran doncellas sacadas de cuentos de hadas o portadas de revistas.

"¿Quieres verla? Me acaban de enviar una foto"

Ella titubeó y él le mostró la pantalla de su teléfono donde se veía una perrita de lo más linda.

"Es Pelutze, mi dama. Quise traerla, pero creo que fue una buena decisión dejarla con Monique"

"Supongo" dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pelutze es mi único amor por ahora" comentó, guiñándole el ojo.

Ling sonrió. En realidad era tierno verlo loco por su adorada mascota. No le dijo nada, era mejor no arruinar el momento, ahora que habían decidido hacer las paces.

* * *

**Nota:** _Es un capítulo muy simple porque quiero dejar el drama para el siguiente capítulo._


End file.
